


The Sun Falls, Too

by myung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Writer Byun Baekhyun, author!baekhyun, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myung/pseuds/myung
Summary: Now that Baekhyun's actively looking, he notices that, even when he's talking about stupid stuff (“What if Yixing’s actually an alien wearing a human suit?”), Kyungsoo’s eyes are so soft and gentle towards him.





	The Sun Falls, Too

When Byun Baekhyun publishes his first novel, he’s twenty-three, broke, and living rent-free at his childhood friend Do Kyungsoo’s apartment. He gets incredibly drunk and makes Kyungsoo, a worn-out med student, hold him as he cries.

“Kyungsooooo, what if my book flops?”

“It won’t, hyung,” Kyungsoo replies in his low, measured voice.

“I’m gonna be poor forever,” Baekhyun wails, and hiccups. “My parents will make me go back into _finance_. I’m saaaad, Kyungsoo. Hyung is sad.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but gently strokes Baekhyun’s hair.

“Don’t be stupid. I read your final manuscript and I know it’s going to be a bestseller. On the slim chance that it isn’t, I’ll buy all of the copies if I have to.”

“Aw, really?” Baekhyun coos. “Thank you. Our Kyungsoo is so kind. Hyung is so lucky to have you in his life.”

He plants a sloppy kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth and promptly passes out. The next morning, he wakes up on the couch, a soft blanket tucked under his chin, with no memory of the night before. 

Just as Kyungsoo says, Baekhyun’s novel becomes a bestseller.

☼ ☼

“...happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Baekhyun, happy birthday to you!”

The restaurant erupts in cheers as Baekhyun blows out the candles.

“Congratulations, old man,” Sehun says with an insufferable smirk, clapping Baekhyun on the shoulder. “One more year to go.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll join the dark side!” Minseok chimes in. “You’ll be thirty before you know it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Baekhyun groans. “I can’t believe I’m already twenty-nine. Sometimes it still feels like I’m at Kyungsoo’s tiny apartment, eating all of his food and stressing over my first book.”

“I should’ve charged you rent,” Kyungsoo says, and flicks Baekhyun's ear. 

“Don’t be like that, Kyungsoo. I signed your copy for you! My autograph is worth millions,” Baekyun replies with a wink.

The younger man pretends to gag and their friends laugh raucously.

After cake and drinks, Kyungsoo is predictably the first to leave. Lately he’s had to wake up at six in the morning for his shift, and even though Kyungsoo’s been in residency for a few years, Baekhyun’s still not used to saying goodbye so early.

“Maybe you can swing by for lunch tomorrow if you have time?” he offers hopefully.

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh of disbelief.

“Hyung, you live thirty minutes away from the hospital. There’s no way I’m spending my _thirty minute_ lunch break at your place.”

Baekhyun pouts as Kyungsoo continues, “Why don’t you come visit _ me _for once? I don’t think you’ve even seen me in a white coat before.”

“Ooh, you want me to? You wanna show off for hyung in your sexy doctor outfit?” Baekhyun teases, and Kyungsoo’s face flushes red.

“Hyung! You know that’s not what I meant,” he whines, uncharacteristically childlike. Baekhyun’s heart swells with fondness as he laughs.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Good night! Get a lot of rest for tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow for a moment, and he opens his mouth before quickly closing it.

Baekhyun cocks his head. “You need something?”

“I—” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “Uh. Happy birthday, hyung. I, uh. I really love you!” he blurts out.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Okay? Thanks, Kyungsoo. I love you, too. Hey, remember to text me when you get home, alright?”

Kyungsoo seems to deflate but offers Baekhyun a small smile. 

“Alright. Bye, hyung.”

He shuffles out the door and Baekhyun watches him slip into his car and repeatedly bang his head against the steering wheel.

Baekhyun grins. Kyungsoo is just too cute.

☼ ☼

[09:30] **Joonmyun**: Do you have some time today? Let’s meet :)

Baekhyun groans into his pillow and replies back with an affirmation. An hour later finds him at a coffee shop sitting across from his bubbly editor.

“Baekhyun! So good to see you. Thanks for making time— I meant to catch you after your party, but you seemed pretty keen on avoiding me,” Joonmyun says with a knowing smile.

“Sorry, hyung,” Baekhyun mumbles. “How’s noona?”

Joonmyun sinks back into his seat with a dreamy grin.

“Good! Really good. We felt the baby kick yesterday, which is pretty exciting. You should’ve seen Kyungsoo’s face when I Skyped him— I can already tell that he’s going to be an amazing uncle,” Joonmyun says, beaming. “But enough about me! We need to talk about your next book, kiddo.”

Baekhyun frowns and Joonmyun shakes his head at him.

“Don’t give me that look, Byun Baekhyun. It’s been two years since your third novel, and the publishing house is starting to wonder when they’ll be seeing a draft for the fourth book they slotted you for.”

He slurps his cappuccino and smacks his lips in satisfaction. Baekhyun makes a face at him.

“Is anything going on that I need to know about, Baekhyun? Not as your editor, but as a friend. I haven’t seen you in a dry spell in ages.”

Baekhyun sighs and takes a sip of his own drink.

“I don’t know. I just can’t seem to find something to write about anymore. I’ve started and scrapped so many stories in the past few years, and it’s kinda freaking me out, to be honest. I don’t think I’ve been in a rut this bad before.”

Joonmyun leans back in his chair, arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“You could try traveling,” he says. “Maybe going to a different location will inspire you?”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun replies doubtfully. “I don’t think location is the issue here. It’s like my brain has just… stopped being interesting.”

“Have you thought about switching genres? You’ve only ever written magical realism. How about giving romance a shot?”

“Ugh. Hyung. Don’t even. Romance won’t work for me.”

“Well, your usual ‘mind-fuck psychological fantasy’ genre is clearly not working for you right now. At least try writing something a bit different from your usual stuff, okay?” Joonmyun says. “A fresh start might just be what you need. You can’t be ‘Korea’s Murakami’ forever.”

“But romance—”

“It doesn’t have to be romance,” Joonmyun interrupts. “It can be about a cyborg falling in love with a superhero! Hell, you can write about Kyungsoo, for all I care. What I’m saying is that I think you’ve locked yourself into one style and one genre, and you need to practice branching out before you can even think about finishing a draft again.”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “You might be right.”

“Might be? I _ know _I’m right,” Joonmyun crows before downing the rest of his cappuccino. “I’ll be looking forward to your next draft, Baekhyun!”

☼ ☼

[14:03] **Baekhyun**: Kyungsoo! When are u done at the hospital? Wanna grab dinner??

[15:38] **Kyungsoo**: ok

[15:44] **Baekhyun**: Can u at least pretend to be excited to see me ._.

[15:59] **Kyungsoo**: lol

☼ ☼

After Baekhyun recounts the morning meeting he had with Joonmyun, Kyungsoo looks uneasy, pushing around the pasta on his plate instead of his usual methodical twirl-and-eat.

“I didn’t know that you were going through a slump, hyung,” he finally says. “I thought you were just taking a little extra time on a new book.”

“Now you know, young one: This hyung has just been at home all day, every day, starved of inspiration and joy,” Baekhyun replies with a dramatic sigh.

“Are you going to listen to Joonmyun hyung and try writing something different?” Kyungsoo says, ignoring him.

Baekhyun places a hand on top of Kyungsoo’s to stop the younger man from continuing to maul his alfredo. Kyungsoo’s ears turn pink and he immediately puts his fork down.

“I think I should,” Baekhyun says. “Maybe it’s time to move on to a new chapter in my writing. What do you think, Kyungsoo? Should I write a love story?”

“Well. To be honest, I think you could write anything, and it would be amazing.”

“Aww, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun drawls greasily, “that’s so sweet. I think I’ll write a love story and dedicate it to you.”

Kyungsoo’s entire face is now pink.

“Don’t you need, like, _ experience _with love to write about it, though?”

Baekhyun gasps in mock hurt. “Kyungsoo! You don’t think this hyung has experience? Trust me, I’ve had plenty,” he says with a wink.

The younger man looks down at his lap, expression stony. Baekhyun tsks at him.

“Are you doubting me, Kyungsoo? Well, then! For research purposes, why don’t you tell me what I should know about love? After all, I need my characters to be believable,” Baekhyun says half-jokingly. Kyungsoo probably won't say anything, but if he does, ideas are ideas, after all.

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment. He glances cautiously at Baekhyun before speaking.

“Love is… love is everything. You think about them all the time, 24/7, 365. You go to sleep and dream about them, and in the morning when you wake up, you wish they were there, lying next to you. You can’t eat something really delicious, like cream pasta, without wondering if they would like it. When you know you’re going to see them, you put on your best clothes, and hope that they notice how good you look.”

Baekhyun’s jaw is definitely wide open in an unattractive way, but he can’t help it. His best friend is the least romantic person he knows, yet here he is, acting as if he’s a character in a Shakespearean tragedy.

“Love is lonely sometimes, too,” Kyungsoo continues, oblivious to Baekhyun’s shocked expression. “Because it doesn’t matter how much you care about them or how hard you try to look hot or whatever. If they don’t love you back, you’re just another dumb flower out of millions of other flowers that made the mistake of falling for the sun. Obviously, the sun will never notice you. But you keep loving it anyway, because that’s how you’re designed, and the only thing you know how to do.”

The older man blinks at the sudden bitterness in Kyungsoo’s tone.

“Hey…”

“That’s what you need to know about love,” Kyungsoo barrels on, staring resolutely at his trembling fingers. “So. So put that in your book, or— or whatever.”

Baekhyun reaches across the table to wrap his hands around Kyungsoo’s again.

“Kyungsoo… when were you going to tell me that you were in love with someone?”

“Uh.”

“Dude. As soon as you opened your mouth, I could tell you were speaking from experience.” Baekhyun leans forward, a teasing grin on his face. “Who captured our Kyungsoo’s heart, hm? Who’s your sun?”

Kyungsoo scowls and swats Baekhyun’s nose. “None of your business, hyung.”

“Aw, come on,” Baekhyun hedges. “At least give me a hint.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms and sighs. “Absolutely not.”

“Is it a Dr. Hottie who shares the same shift as you? A sexy nurse? You gotta give me something, dude.”

The younger man raises a fist in warning and Baekhyun immediately cowers. Their group of friends had quickly learned the painful consequences of getting on Kyungsoo’s nerves.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll stop prying,” Baekhyun says, raising his hands in mock surrender. 

They finish dinner and part ways without any more talk of romance, and although the older man had said he would let the subject go, he can’t help but wonder who had managed to capture Kyungsoo’s undivided attention.

_ A lucky someone_, he muses, feeling a twinge in his chest. It isn’t an unfamiliar sensation— Baekhyun’s used to the occasional prickles over his heart when a conversation goes down the love route, seeing as a good number of his friends are engaged or happily married while he’s going on two years single. He finds himself thinking about the joy paired with longing in Kyungsoo’s eyes at Joonmyun’s wedding. Kyungsoo later confessed that he wanted to be in a relationship as wonderful as his brother’s, and why wouldn’t he? Everyone wants to love and be loved in return, and Baekhyun sincerely hopes that his best friend gets that one day.

He’s just selfishly glad that, although Kyungsoo has someone in his heart, he’s not actually seeing anybody. For now, he’s still Baekhyun’s best friend and best _ person_.

It’s normal to want your friend close. It’s normal to hate the thought of them finding someone else and leaving. 

It really doesn’t mean anything more.

☼ ☼

_ A simple brushing of hands, and two hearts bloom. They stare at each other, sunlight filtering in through the windows of the classroom, dust frozen in the air. _

_ "You know how I feel about you,” Taemin says matter-of-factly. He takes a step forward. _

_ Sunyoung looks down. She wonders if her face is as red as it feels. _

_ “I know you like me, too,” Taemin whispers. “And I god damn it why is writing so fucking hard _

Baekhyun groans and repeatedly taps the backspace button. 

“Fuck,” he mutters before taking a large gulp of coffee. He checks the time: almost midnight. “Guess I’m not sleeping tonight.”

A _ ding _from his phone catches his attention.

[23:39] **Kyungsoo**: any luck with the draft?

[23:40] **Baekhyun**: Nope! Wanna fucking die!! 

[23:40] **Baekhyun**: Why are u awake?? Don’t u have to be up by 6?

[23:41] **Kyungsoo**: i knew you’d still be working. go to sleep hyung

[23:42] **Baekhyun**: No >:(

[23:42] **Baekhyun**: By novelist standards, it’s pretty early :))

[23:43] **Kyungsoo**: go to sleep before i come over there and make you

[23:43] **Baekhyun**: Hehe, I’m pulling an all-nighter so you have to come over ;)

[23:43] **Kyungsoo**: hyung

[23:44] **Baekhyun**: What? :D

[23:44] **Kyungsoo**: shut the fuck up

[23:45] **Baekhyun**: So mean :(

[23:46] **Baekhyun**: In all seriousness, I would LOVE to go to bed, but I just drank half a can of cold brew :/

“You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo tells him calmly when Baekhyun accepts the FaceTime call. “Why are you drinking coffee?”

The younger man is wearing his faded Kyung Hee University sweatshirt and circular black glasses, the tops of which are barely visible beneath his unstyled hair. He’s sleepy and grumpy and Baekhyun can’t help but smile at how endearing he looks.

“Just trying to get this climax over with. I sent your brother, like, twenty chapters the other day and he’s already requesting more,” he says with a yawn.

“Wow, you wrote that much already? That’s impressive. A month ago you were telling me that you didn’t know how to write romance.”

“I don’t, but…” Baekhyun shrugs. “Everything I’ve been writing feels right. After three years of being unable to even touch a pen, somehow I’m pounding out a chapter a day.”

He glances at the blank document on his laptop screen and grimaces. “Well, I was.”

Kyungsoo shifts in bed, raising the angle of his phone a bit. 

“You said you’re at the climax, right? Are— what are their names again? Oh, yeah— Taemin and Sunyoung getting together?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun confirms. “Now that I think about it, I’m gonna have Sunyoung confess first.”

“Oh.” There’s a rustling of the blankets as Kyungsoo props himself up on one elbow. “That’s interesting.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… From what you’ve told me so far, it sounds like Taemin’s liked Sunyoung for way longer. Doesn’t it make sense for the person who caught feelings first to confess?”

Baekhyun hums. “Not necessarily. Sunyoung is a strong, independent woman who just realized her feelings and is ready to face them! At least, I think she is. I need to rewrite the scene.”

He runs Kyungsoo’s lonely words through his head again: _ You’re just another dumb flower out of millions of other flowers that made the mistake of falling for the sun. Obviously, the sun will never notice you. _

“I think that the sun should fall for the flower this time,” Baekhyun declares with a grin.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says quietly. He lifts his glasses to rub one bleary eye. “Let me know how that goes.”

☼ ☼

_ “It’s weird,” Sunyoung admits. _

_ Taemin turns towards her. “What is?” _

_ Sunyoung flops down on the grass, watching the clouds above her swirl through the pale sky. She reaches up a hand; the clouds seem to dance away from her fingertips. _

_ “I always thought it would happen like a cliché, like something from a rom-com,” she says, quirking her lips as Taemin curls up beside her. “I thought I would bump into him and he would spill coffee all over himself, or we would share an umbrella under the pouring rain. I really thought that love would happen to me like that.” _

_ Taemin runs his fingers through her hair. Sunyoung sighs. _

_ “But I was wrong. And I’m so happy that I’m wrong.” _

_ She leans up to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. _

_ “I’ve spent my whole life craving a fantasy, something beautiful, when it was right in front of me all along.” _

☼ ☼

Baekhyun forwards Joonmyun a complete draft at three in the morning and nearly slams his laptop shut with relief. He falls onto his bed and sleeps for fifteen hours straight. 

When he wakes up, his bladder is uncomfortably full and he has ten texts from Joonmyun, all of which are variations of “call me asap!!” 

Joonmyun picks up on the first ring. 

“OH MY GOD! Baekhyun! It’s glorious! It’s beautiful!” 

Baekhyun’s stomach unleashes a furious growl. 

“Thanks, hyung,” he says, voice rough from sleep, as he makes his way into the kitchen. “Anything you wanna fix or go over with me?” 

“Oh, there’s a lot,” Joonmyun says cheerfully, “but this is some solid work, Baekhyun. I can’t believe you wrote this well and this much in just half a year.” 

“Thanks, hyung,” Baekhyun repeats. He squishes his phone between his left ear and shoulder as he pulls a carton of eggs from the fridge. He squints out the window; the sun is beginning to set. Kyungsoo has the early shift but might still be at the hospital. Has he eaten? 

There’s a muffled wailing on the line and Baekhyun smiles at Joonmyun’s gentle shushing. 

“Gotta go! I think Yoona already misses Dad’s attention. Anyway, just wanted to tell you how proud I am. I think this is some of your most beautiful writing and I can’t wait for the whole world to read it!” 

After cooking and immediately devouring a large omelette, Baekhyun settles down on the couch and FaceTimes Kyungsoo. 

“Hey, hyung,” the younger man greets. His hair is slicked back with gel as it always is when he’s at the hospital, and Baekhyun secretly thinks he looks extremely attractive like that, though he’d never admit it out loud. He likes Kyungsoo best with floppy, unstyled hair. Not that he’d ever admit that, either. 

“Hey! Guess who finished writing a novel?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide. “No way! Already? You’re insanely fast.” 

“I wrote nonstop for the past few days. Didn’t really sleep or eat,” Baekhyun confesses. “Don’t look at me like that, Kyungsoo, I swear I’m gonna take care of myself now. Anyway, Joonmyun hyung really liked it. I think I’ll be a published man again in a few months!” 

“Congrats, hyung,” Kyungsoo says, grinning. “I can’t wait to read it.” 

Oh, God. Seeing Kyungsoo’s beaming face filling his entire phone screen and knowing that it’s for him is definitely not good for Baekhyun’s health. He’s suddenly hyper-aware that his heart is pounding in his chest. 

“Come to a signing and I’ll write something special for you,” he manages. He blows a cheesy kiss at the screen, willing his pulse to_ slow down_. 

There’s a _ beep _and Kyungsoo sighs, bringing his pager into view. “Sorry, hyung, I have to go. I’ll text you later. And congrats again! I meant it when I said that I can’t wait to read your book.” 

He waves, lips pulled into that adorable heart-shaped smile, and ends the call. 

Baekhyun tosses his phone onto a couch cushion and massages his temple with his fingers. For a man who’s coming to a life-altering realization, he’s surprisingly calm. 

He likes Kyungsoo. In fact, Baekhyun’s pretty sure that he’s in love with Kyungsoo. It’s been on the horizon of his subconscious for a while now, if he really thinks about it. The moments of jealousy, the instances of longing, the rush of affection… everything makes sense now. 

_ When were you going to tell me that you were in love with someone? Who captured our Kyungsoo’s heart, hm? Who’s your sun? _

“Damn it.”

☼ ☼

“I think we should have a launch party for your book,” Joonmyun says, bouncing Yoona in his arms. 

Baekhyun blurts out, “I think I’m in love with your brother.” 

They blink at each other. Joonmyun’s mouth opens, then closes. Yoona gurgles up at him. 

“Okay,” Joonmyun says slowly. 

Baekhyun slumps onto the dinner table and buries his face in his arms. 

“Let’s unpack some of this,” Joonmyun continues, looking worried but also like he’s about to start laughing. It’s an unfortunate combination. His face is stuck in pre-sneeze mode. 

“Let’s not.” 

Joonmyun raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun grouches. “What do you wanna talk about first? The party or the fact that I want to bang your brother?” 

Joonmyun covers his daughter’s ears. “I don't really want to discuss that, but I have a feeling this has been building for a while.” 

Once Baekhyun is done monologuing, Joonmyun isn’t laughing or yelling or reacting in any way that Baekhyun would’ve expected him to. He simply appears to be deep in thought. 

“Well,” the older man starts, “I’m not surprised.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “What? Am I really that obvious?” 

Joonmyun hesitates before shaking his head. “Yes and no. Anyone can see that you have a soft spot for Kyungsoo, and that you’re more touchy with him then you are with anyone else. I remember one of your ex-girlfriends asked me if there was something between you guys,” he says with a wry smile. “You guys have known each other for years, so I assumed that your affection was a testament to your strong friendship. But there were always moments that made me wonder if something more was going on.” 

“What moments?” 

“It’s like…” Joonmyun is quiet for a moment. “You’re always seeking him out. There are times when you put your arm around him, or reach out to hold his hand, and it’s like you don’t even know you’re doing it, that’s how natural it is for you. It’s kind of weird that you never notice because Kyungsoo turns bright red every single time.” 

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat. “Oh. Wow.” 

“And the way you look at him sometimes is… Honestly, most of our friends probably think you guys are dating just from seeing the way you look at him.” 

Joonmyun shifts a sleeping Yoona to pat Baekhyun on the shoulder. 

“I’m not going to give away anything Kyungsoo told me in confidence, but if you actually paid attention, you would know that he looks at you the exact same way.”

☼ ☼

Baekhyun means to talk to Kyungsoo, he really does. But things start to pick up at the hospital as Kyungsoo is entrusted with more responsibilities, and Baekhyun is swamped with final edits and adjustments and the whole ordeal of planning his first ever launch party. The amount of times they meet dwindles from every other day to every other week if their schedules happen to align, and every time Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo’s exhausted face, he doesn’t want to open up a new can of worms for his friend to worry about. 

So he doesn’t say anything. But he pays attention, just like Joonmyun told him to. And what he sees makes him rethink a lot of the things he thought he knew about Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun’s heard a lot of people— friends, acquaintances, college classmates, etc.— say that Kyungsoo’s scary, or deadpan, or cold. He’s never understood that, because once you get to know Kyungsoo, he’s so expressive and kind. Now that Baekhyun's actively looking, he notices that, even when he's talking about stupid stuff (“What if Yixing’s actually an alien wearing a human suit?”), Kyungsoo’s eyes are so soft and gentle towards him. 

And he knows that he might just be seeing things that he wants to see, but the longing glances that Kyungsoo sometimes lets slip take Baekhyun’s breath away. There’s no chance of him making any of this up when the evidence is right in front of him. 

“Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun jumps in his seat. “Oh! Yeah?” 

“You’re zoning out again,” Kyungsoo says, grinning. That damn heart-shaped smile will be the cause of Baekhyun’s death, he just knows it. He’s struck with an overwhelming urge to lean over the table and kiss Kyungsoo senseless, but he forcibly pushes the tempting picture out of his head. 

“Yeah, sorry, just a little distracted. The party’s next week and I’m feeling pretty nervous.” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side. “You’re coming, right?” 

“Of course! I’m gonna get free snacks and a free book. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kyungsoo jokes. “You’re a real celebrity now, huh? Throwing a launch party, getting noticed by fangirls on the street… Oh yeah, a Red Velvet member took a selfie with your last book and uploaded it to Instagram, saying that she was a fan and that she couldn’t wait for the next one.” 

“What can I say? I’m a real charmer,” Baekhyun says, waggling his eyebrows. “The updated author’s picture on the back of my new book is gonna make the rest of Red Velvet fall for me, just you wait.” 

“You wish. Ah, hyung! Your book is coming out next week but you never even told me the title. Is it _ Please Date Me, Seulgi_?” 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “No, it— no. It’s _ The Sun Falls, Too_.” 

Kyungsoo blinks. “Oh. That’s…” 

“What you told me about love, yeah,” Baekhyun finishes. “I did end up using it for the book, after all. The sun and flower metaphor was perfect for the story.” 

“I didn’t think it would be possible for the sun to love the flower back,” Kyungsoo murmurs. 

Baekhyun smiles. “I think you’d be surprised.”

☼ ☼

[06:12] **Kyungsoo**: party starts at 8, right? 

[06:24] **Kyungsoo**: i forget that you wake up way later than i do. my b 

[10:01] **Baekhyun**: Really funny of u to send that at 6 in the morning expecting a prompt answer 

[10:01] **Baekhyun**: Yeah it’s at 8! I know ur working times are unpredictable so I understand if u come late 

[12:51] **Kyungsoo**: no, i should be able to come early, actually. i have one of the first shifts, it’s not gonna go til nighttime, hyung 

[12:55] **Baekhyun**: U forget that I’m stupid, Kyungsoo :P 

[12:57] **Kyungsoo**: no hyung, you make it very hard to forget that you’re stupid. 

[12:58] **Baekhyun**: Brat >:( 

[12:58] **Baekhyun**: If u can come early tho, that would be gr8! I’m kinda nervous about tonight… Ur brother invited critics + journalists from literary mags & like all my professional contacts :/ 

[13:00] **Kyungsoo**: sounds like hyung. he probably wants the book to get as much exposure as possible. don’t worry too much. smile and look pretty for the cameras 

[13:01] **Baekhyun**: That won’t be hard to do ;) 

[13:01] **Kyungsoo**: hm... 

[13:01] **Baekhyun**: So mean to me :( 

[13:03] **Baekhyun**: Honestly tho, tonight’s gonna be a pretty big deal. I’m worried about how everyone will react to this book since it’s so different from my previous ones :/ Can u come @ 7:40?? Seeing ur grumpy face will calm my nerves :)) 

[13:04] **Kyungsoo**: hah 

[13:04] **Kyungsoo**: yeah i can. lunch break is over now so i’ll text you later, hyung 

[13:05] **Baekhyun**: Thanks!! See u soon <3

☼ ☼

7:40pm comes and goes with no sign of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun assumes that his friend got stuck in traffic, but once it hits 8pm and there aren’t any responses to his many missed calls and texts, Baekhyun is racked with worry. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Joonmyun reassures him. “He probably got caught up in something. You know how Kyungsoo is— he wouldn’t intentionally miss something like this. We need to get started.” 

So, at 8:03pm, Joonmyun calls Baekhyun onto the local bookstore’s makeshift stage to introduce himself and _ The Sun Falls, Too. _

8:15pm: Baekhyun reads a few select chapters from the book that he thinks captures the characters’ relationships and the essence of the story. Still no Kyungsoo.

8:41pm: Baekhyun fields questions from bookstore employees, his friends, journalists, and other authors. He makes the room laugh a few times. Still no Kyungsoo. 

9:06pm: Attendees are encouraged to eat the prepared snacks and mingle. Baekhyun personally hands out copies of the book as he moves from person to person, exchanging pleasantries and contact information. Kyungsoo hasn't even texted back.

At 9:40pm, Baekhyun is the last to leave the bookstore. He thanks the employees for their cooperation and trudges out the door towards the parking lot. The party was a success, all things considered, and he’s thankful for the interest in the book, but he’s drained and increasingly upset about Kyungsoo’s absence. Like Joonmyun said, Kyungsoo isn’t the type of person to suddenly back out of plans, and the lack of communication is especially worrying. 

Baekhyun is about to try calling his friend again when a voice causes him to pause. 

“Hyuuuuung!” 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows as Kyungsoo stumbles towards him. 

“Kyungsoo, are you— _ Kyungsoo_,” Baekhyun says in alarm, darting forward to steady the swaying younger man. Kyungsoo goes limp in his arms. 

The exhaustion of having been a social butterfly for the past few hours and the hurt from Kyungsoo not showing up to such an important event catches up to him all at once. The addition of Kyungsoo smelling like a liquor store causes his temper to flare. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun snaps. “Are you seriously drunk right now?” 

Kyungsoo giggles, then burps. 

“Jesus,” Baekhyun mutters as he half-drags Kyungsoo back into the bookstore. There are no employees to be seen— he guesses that they’re in the back, bringing out the bookshelves and furniture that they cleared up for the party. He props his friend up against a wall and curses when Kyungsoo begins to slide down. 

“What the hell, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. “This is the _ one _day where I need you to not be an asshole. You smell like pure alcohol, by the way. What were you even doing before you came here? Going shot to shot with a hot doctor or something?” 

Kyungsoo struggles back to his feet. It looks like he tried dressing up a bit for the party, but his suit is now impossibly wrinkled. 

“Hyung...” 

“The party ended twenty minutes ago, Kyungsoo. Where were you? And why didn’t you respond to any of my calls or texts? I was so worried about you, because you’re not the kind of guy who ghosts people, but it turns out that that’s exactly who you are! Kyungsoo, you _ knew _how nervous I was about tonight. I needed you here, and I know it’s selfish, but—” 

“So you do know,” Kyungsoo pipes up, interrupting Baekhyun’s rant. 

“Huh?” 

“So you know you’re being selfish,” Kyungsoo continues. His red-rimmed eyes glare up at Baekhyun. 

“I… What?” 

The younger man squeezes his eyes shut. "Hyung, a kid died.”

Baekhyun's hands fall heavily to his sides.

“It was the first surgery that Dr. Lee had me participate in. It was supposed to be a routine ulcer removal. It was supposed to be easy. But then her vitals started dropping so fast and— and she flatlined. Right in front of me. And I couldn’t do anything. So I—” 

A strangled sob tears itself from Kyungsoo’s throat. Baekhyun has never heard a sound like that before and instantly knows he never wants to hear it again. 

“So I drank,” Kyungsoo admits. “I did. I knew I had to come here, but how could I make small talk with strangers and keep on a smile for you while knowing that I couldn’t save a little girl? Yeah, maybe I ordered a few too many beers, but I needed to stop _ feeling_.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun starts, but Kyungsoo vehemently shakes his head. 

“You’re _ really _ selfish, do you know that?” he says through his tears, laughing a little, as if he’s not breaking Baekhyun’s heart. “You always tell me to make time for you, to come visit you during my breaks, to hold your hand through everything, and I want to. I _ try _to, because you say you need me. There are so many things I wish I could do for you but I can’t, and sometimes it feels like you don’t understand that. Sometimes, it feels like you don’t understand that I need you, too.” 

“_Why don’t you come visit _ me _ for once? I don’t think you’ve even seen me in a white coat before_,” Baekhyun remembers Kyungsoo saying all those months ago.

Kyungsoo lurches forward, shrugging off the other man’s attempt to steady him.

“I’m gonna call it a night. I think I’ve fucked up enough for one day. Sorry for missing your party,” he says flatly. 

He stumbles out the door. Baekhyun watches him go.

☼ ☼

A week passes. Then two. 

Joonmyun, unsurprisingly aware of everything that happened, tries to get Baekhyun to call or text to no avail. Baekhyun needs time to think and he guesses that Kyungsoo does, too. 

How do you apologize to someone that you’ve always taken for granted? And how do you tell them you’re in love with them after that? 

Baekhyun really wishes that there was an online guide for navigating this shitstorm. 

The book is a hit— that’s one good thing. Minseok tells him that every bookstore’s shelves seem to have been wiped clean, and Sehun swears he saw a giggling pack of girls steal a promotional poster from the side of a library. It’s been years since Baekhyun’s been the center of this level of attention, so it’s still a novelty that people recognize him on the street and ask for his signature. 

“Excuse me?” 

Baekhyun pastes on a smile, steeling himself for another fan interaction, and turns his head. 

A tall young man with a friendly face and endearing stick-out ears stands a few feet from him, clutching a copy of _ The Sun Falls, Too _ in his large hands. He looks slightly familiar, but Baekhyun can’t place him. 

“You’re author Byun Baekhyun, right?” 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“This is so crazy, I literally just bought your book! My friend read it all in one night and showed up to work dead on his feet. I was so curious that I had to get it, too.” 

The man fumbles with the book before shyly extending it out to Baekhyun. “Would you sign this for me?” 

“Of course!” Baekhyun reaches into his coat pocket for a pen. “Who should I make it out to?” 

“Park Chanyeol.”

The sense of familiarity continues to nag at Baekhyun as he flips the cover and scrawls a simple thank you message. 

“Who’s your friend?” Baekhyun says conversationally, handing the book back. “I’m so glad that he enjoyed my book. Please thank him for me.” 

“His name’s Kyungsoo.” 

Baekhyun stills. 

Chanyeol’s eyes are solemn and a bit sorrowful as they study Baekhyun. “I thought you might know him.”

☼ ☼

Kyungsoo met Park Chanyeol when they started residency together a few years back. He’s a recurring face in Kyungsoo’s camera roll, laughing through the phone screen, and is peppered throughout Kyungsoo’s occasional stories about hospital shenanigans.

In short, Baekhyun should’ve recognized him sooner. 

He feels obligated to ask if Chanyeol wants to get coffee, his treat, and isn’t surprised when Chanyeol readily agrees. As much as Kyungsoo loves to argue that he isn’t cute and doesn’t need looking after, all of his friends share the instinct to protect him.

Chanyeol rotates his cup in his hands. Baekhyun circles the rim of his latte and tries to work up the nerve to say something first. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be an intervention or anything,” Chanyeol says, breaking the silence. “I really didn’t expect to see you five minutes after I bought your book.” 

Baekhyun believes him. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Baekhyun-ssi. Kyungsoo talks about you all the time— ‘Baekhyun hyung’ this, ‘Baekhyun hyung’ that.” Chanyeol sets his cup down on a coaster. “So when he came to the hospital looking like a zombie for two weeks straight, I knew that it had something to do with you.” 

“I don’t know what he told you,” Baekhyun begins, but Chanyeol interrupts. 

“He didn’t tell me anything, and I respect that. Baekhyun-ssi, you’re very important to him. And I hope that Kyungsoo is important to you, too. I think you, above anyone else, knows how to get through to him. I’m not entirely sure what’s going on, but you guys should probably figure some stuff out soon. Kyungsoo’s scheduled to assist in a surgery next week and I’d rather he not fall asleep while elbows-deep in a patient’s guts.” 

Chanyeol’s phone comes to life on the table, the alarm notification proclaiming that his shift starts soon. The tall man drains the rest of his Americano before standing and offering Baekhyun a smile.

“It was nice meeting you, Baekhyun-ssi. Kyungsoo tells me that you're very charming, so I hope I get to experience some of that in the future. Let’s see each other under better terms next time, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, laughing, and shakes Chanyeol’s hand. “Thank you.” 

He knows what he has to do.

☼ ☼

“Hyung?” 

Baekhyun turns. A wide-eyed Kyungsoo, breathtakingly handsome in his button-up, tie, and white coat, stares concernedly at him from the end of the bright hallway. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m…” The words are stuck in Baekhyun’s throat. He shakes his head and looks down at the tiled floor. 

“I’m sorry about everything. After the party, I realized that I’m always expecting you to shape your life around mine, and…” He gestures awkwardly towards Kyungsoo’s chest. “You’re right. This is the first time I’m seeing you in a white coat, and, uh. You look good.” 

Some of the tension drains from Kyungsoo’s face. He takes Baekhyun’s arm, leading him quickly down the hall and into what appears to be a physician break room stocked with a dingy coffee machine and worn couches. No one else is in there.

“I’m sorry, too, hyung. I got really drunk and missed your party, remember? Plus I said some things I shouldn’t have said, so you don’t have to apologize.” He tilts his head as a teasing grin spreads his lips. “You drove all the way here to tell me I look good in a white coat?” 

Baekhyun loves Kyungsoo’s smiles. He loves the playful glint in his eyes. He loves him, loves him so goddamn much. 

The younger man’s grin shrinks under Baekhyun’s stare and the concern trickles back. 

“Hyung? You okay?” 

“Kyungsoo, do you— Are you in love with me?” 

Kyungsoo freezes. 

“Please. I need to know.” 

Kyungsoo scrubs a hand over his face. “I can’t— _ Hyung_. I’m at work.” 

Baekhyun grasps the younger man’s shoulders. “Please.” 

“What do you want me to tell you, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, fierce and desperate. “What do you want to hear? You might not like it.” 

Baekhyun stays quiet. 

The younger man’s expression crumples. He covers his face with his hands. For a moment, he says nothing, his shoulders heaving. Then: “Of _ course_, hyung. How could I not be in love with you?” 

Baekhyun gently pries Kyungsoo’s hands away. His cheeks are streaked with tears. 

“I always admired you, did you know that? You were always someone precious to me. The more time we spent together, I tried not to think about my feelings. I convinced myself that it was normal for me to constantly gravitate towards you, but then… then you kissed me the night you published your first book.” 

Baekhyun falters, then squeezes the younger man’s hands. 

“I thought I was good at pretending, but apparently I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry, hyung. It’s okay if— if you don’t want to see me anymore,” he adds, the misery on his face saying_ it’s definitely not okay_. 

“Kyungsoo, no,” Baekhyun chides gently. “Don’t be sorry. There’s literally nothing you could do that would drive me away from you. I don’t want you to pretend anymore. I don’t want either of us to pretend anymore.” 

Kyungsoo stares at him, tears drying as tentative realization begins to dawn on his features. 

“Are you…” 

A doctor ambles into the room, heading for the coffee machine, and shoots them a curious look. 

“Sorry I came bursting into your place of work,” Baekhyun says regretfully. “We should talk later, when we have privacy and you’re not on the clock. Dinner at my place?” 

Kyungsoo chews on his plush lower lip. “No, come over to mine. I’ll cook,” he says decisively. 

Baekhyun grins. “It’s a date, then.”

☼ ☼

Waiting feels like torture, but somehow Baekhyun manages to refrain from exploding until Kyungsoo texts him to come over. 

He hasn’t driven that fast in his life. 

Kyungsoo opens the door, a Pororo apron tied over his button-up and gelled hair slowly falling onto his forehead. He must’ve started cooking the moment he came home from the hospital. 

“I’m making cream pasta, if that’s okay.” 

“Sounds delicious,” Baekhyun comments, closing the door behind him. 

After a relatively quiet dinner, Kyungsoo disappears back into the kitchen to wash up, refusing Baekhyun’s help. The younger man had said before that household chores relaxed him, so Baekhyun assumes that he’s trying to calm his nerves. 

“I really am sorry,” Baekhyun says once Kyungsoo settles beside him on the couch. “I was being insensitive this whole time and never knew.” 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says quickly. “I know you were worried and stressed out. I should’ve called you back, but I was, um. Really drunk.” He cringes. “I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. I just wish you… I just wish I could’ve found out sooner how much of a dick I was.” 

Kyungsoo laughs dejectedly. “You aren’t a dick, hyung. I’m so in love with you that I would’ve kept going the extra mile to see you even if you were one.” 

“No, Kyungsoo, I should be the one who makes time, too. I’m an author, for fuck’s sake, I get to decide my own hours.” Baekhyun makes sure that Kyungsoo’s holding his gaze before saying, “I love you too, Kyungsoo. I was the same way, always telling myself that my affection for you was friendly and not romantic. But it’s been a long time, and we’ve been through a lot. I don’t want to waste any more time pretending that what we have is enough.” 

He takes Kyungsoo’s hand. “Do you know what I’m trying to say?” 

The younger man seems dangerously on the brink of tears. 

“Kyungsoo, I want to kiss you. I want to hold your hand all the time and not feel self-conscious about it. I want to dedicate a million books to you, and I want to call you my boyfriend. Is that okay?” 

Kyungsoo looks at him with wonder and hesitation painted across his handsome face. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo surges forward, sinking a hand into Baekhyun’s hair as he presses their lips together. Baekhyun’s hands frame Kyungsoo’s waist as he deepens the kiss. 

He hoists Kyungsoo up, the younger man’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he steers them into the bedroom. 

“I’ve thought about getting you into bed before,” Baekhyun pants when they pull apart, smirking at the molten look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Really, hyung?” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips spit-slick and swollen from kissing. Heat simmers low in Baekhyun’s stomach, and he’s about to lean forward again when something on Kyungsoo’s nightstand catches his eye. 

“Oh, you have my book! Want me to sign it?” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Hyung. Shut up.”

He pulls Baekhyun in for another kiss.

☼ ☼

“So,” Baekhyun says, stroking Kyungsoo’s hair. He’s still dazed from waking up with Kyungsoo snug in his arms. There’s definitely a guardian angel looking out for him somewhere. 

“So,” Kyungsoo parrots, words muffled from his mouth being smushed into Baekhyun’s collarbone. 

“What did you think of the book?” Baekhyun asks, trying not to show how nervous he suddenly feels. 

“It was really good,” Kyungsoo says. He pulls back to stare into Baekhyun’s eyes. “It was— it was beautiful, hyung. I loved it.” 

“I thought of you while I wrote it,” Baekhyun confesses. “Could you tell?” 

Kyungsoo looks startled, then pleased, and promptly blushes. “No, but… there are a lot of things you do that show me you love me, hyung, and I’m grateful that you show it through your writing. But I’d rather just hear it directly from you.” 

Warmth floods Baekhyun’s chest as he tugs the younger man closer. 

“I love you,” he says, and feels Kyungsoo smile against his neck. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think kyungsoo calls baekhyun "hyung" in real life, but there *is* a year difference between them, so i couldn't help but take advantage of it :') thanks for reading!


End file.
